


Metanoia

by cherryspaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, big ily sand goblin energy, big love energy, gentle kisses between idiots, poe and rey are jyn and cassian, too many rogue one references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryspaid/pseuds/cherryspaid
Summary: Muscle memories of wars that he hadn’t yet found himself in, even if it was the fight he had wanted since his head could barely fit in a helmet.reincarnation au content. poe dameron & rey being gentle thanks
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> i just ,, luv my damerey and jassian content so <3 this is v shit but i loved writing it

The world was engulfed by ear splitting explosions and tremors would crawl up his hands. Vines of memory gripping his body until finally his eyes would open — And even then his body was someone else’s for the next few beats. Muscle memories of wars that he hadn’t yet found himself in, even if it was the fight he had wanted since his head could barely fit in a helmet. 

It was from these dreams that Poe Dameron would wake from with cold sweats and pray he was himself once more.

The body of a strong well-built young man brought to his knees because the girl from the desert resided on the same ship. When they said she had the Force, he had believed them without a word — It was another to train with her, move bodies in tandem. Their laughter moving through the air like a spell of good will between them. The way he would duck while she ran at him like a charging Reek, just so he could lift her into the air — She would stay there floating for a split moment. Hanging in the atmosphere with her powers in motion.

“ I could lift you one day, you’d be flying – You wouldn’t even need to bother with the ship. ” 

He swore to the stars that when she left Jakku one of the suns went out just from her smile leaving.

“ The Force and I have different ideas in mind for what I’d use it for. ”  
It made her smile and it was enough.

Her smile didn’t stop the dreams working through ever nook and cranny of his brain. Eventually he would have to confront that, yet the way she would look at him sometimes made it feel as if she had known him through lifetimes. Vibrant laughter bouncing off the walls of his quarters, making his stomach fill with warmth and his mind go just a bit fuzzy around the edges.

They’d lay there on the small cot with sheens of sweat on their forehead after those long stretches of training. Sometimes when he dozed off with her right beside him the whole ship felt as if it changed — An older model and if he stared too long even the would-be Jedi’s face would change. He’d never ask her who she saw. He wouldn’t say it, but he at least hoped she still saw a pilot.

“ Y’know sometimes I swear I’ve known you since before I was born. ” And Dameron felt a punch of regret as soon as he spoke those words. A searing sense of embarrassment if she had the notion to take it the wrong way.

“ I do — Actually too much now and then. ” Her hand dancing around his with her thumb running against his knuckles. That smile forming dimples on her cheeks that Poe had long decided he would die protecting. “ Like some part of you is someone that isn’t ” She squeezed his hand in hopes he wouldn’t mention how little the words meant to someone who hadn’t a clue what she had felt in the nights since they’d met.

He risked it. “ Who else am I? ” Curiosity plowing at fields of brown while his chest puffed with breath of held anticipation.

“ A pilot still, absolutely stubborn, a chip on your shoulder — Bit of a ass really. ” It was all true, Rey had seen him just as strong with all the resolve. Poe had gotten every bit of the arrogance that the unknown version lacked, and in dreams he was just a touch more level-headed. 

Then with a little smile she moved her lips to his ear, as if it were a secret to be shared. “ Who am I? ”

“ Hope. ” Poe isn’t sure he means to say it so quickly, but it tumbles from his lips with a conviction too strong to walk away from. “ Light, a spark — Whatever the fuck you want to call yourself. I always hear stardust in the end. “ 

Something in the atmosphere is understood as their foreheads touch. Two people the galaxy had long forgotten without even a whisper of their legacy — And yet an echo had been picked up in the universe. Lovers cut off too short and a story burst into shrapnel.

In moments when reality flashed in the elevators, he would pull her into an embrace without knowing quite what he was fearing would occur if he let another moment pass without reiterating what he had felt in past moments. 

“ I just like you a little, Jakku. ” 

“ I think you’re breaking my ribs. ”

She would smile into his chest as if the weight of a massive event was finally a moment of pleasure rather than terror.

Then there was the ocean — An off planet mission of lush beaches and gentle residents. Just a brief moment of tremors running through his hands, yet their lips met. Unlike every vision he had, the world hadn’t ended and they were still perfectly alive.

She let’s them float together. Her use of the Force flexing him into the air. 

“ Do you trust me not to drop you? ” Asking between stifled giggles.

“ You trust me enough to know I won’t crash our ship every day — I can let it go both ways, girlie. ” The words falling from his lips with such ease that it felt like that pull of a phantom notion once more.

And for just that moment he swore she was someone else. Though even in a distorted version of a memory, he was still a pilot.


End file.
